Although Uke
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Fans Sasuke tidak terima Naruto pacaran dengan idola mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naruto?  SasuNaru


Fic rekuesan dari Anak Ayam a.k.a Kou

Dengan ini Fujo ga punya utang lagi wakakakakaka

Giliran Kou yang harus nepatin janji! Apdet Fic The Best Challenge secepatnya. Terus endingnya harus Happy ending!#ngelunjak

Disclaimer : Naruto punya M.K!

**Although Uke**

**By : Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**:S:N:**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah. Dalam sekejap saja mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu karena dua rival yang biasa selalu bertengkar itu sekarang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hal itu membuat teman-teman sekolahnya langsung berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka memperhatikan kita, Sasuke," bisik Naruto pada orang yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Biar saja," Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Mereka terus berjalan bergandengan sampai ke kelas.

"Ohayo, Minna!" Teriak Naruto lantang.

"Berisik, Naruto! Biasa saja kasih salamnya!" Omel salah satu teman wanitanya yang sudah ada di dalam kelas. Tapi ekspresi sebalnya berubah senang saat melihat orang yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Ohayo~, Sasuke!" Sapanya dengan genit.

"Kau juga biasa saja kasih salamnya!" Omel Naruto kesal dan tidak terima tadi dikatai berisik oleh orang yang sekarang juga berisik.

Karin tidak peduli dengan omelan Naruto dan malah berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu mulai menggodanya dengan menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Sungguh sangat tidak penting!

Sasuke yang kesal lalu menyentak tangan Karin yang menggelayutinya lalu menarik Naruto ke kursi mereka yang ada di belakang. Meninggalkan Karin yang cemberut.

**:S:N:**

Saat istirahat Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto ke atap sebelum _fans_nya yang ada di kelas dan juga kelas lain datang dan menawarkan bento atau makan siang bersama. Hai itu tentu saja membuat Naruto kesal, dia lapar dan ingin makan di kantin.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini, Sasuke? Aku lapar dan mau makan. Ayo ke kantin!" Rengek Naruto.

"Kantin itu ramai dan berisik," Ucap Sasuke datar nan tidak peduli.

"Tapi aku lapar!" Naruto masih bersikeras mau makan. Perutnya sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi.

"Kau beli makanan lalu kembali kesini," Ucap atau perintah Sasuke egois tak peduli meski dari kantin yang ada di lantai dua dengan atap di lantai empat itu cukup jauh.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Naruto pergi dari atap sambil menggerutu sebal. Cacian seperti 'Teme' , 'Egois', 'menyebalkan' terus terdengar saat ia menuruni tangga menuju kantin. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh benci.

**:S:N:**

Satu minggu setelah mereka untuk pertama kalinya datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Rumor kalau Sasuke dan Naruto pacaran mulai merebak. Apa lagi sekarang mereka terlihat seperti amplop dan perangko yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Naruto di sebelahnya pasti ada Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan istirahat siang mereka seperti biasa. Menghabiskan waktu makan siang di atap dan setelah itu Sasuke akan asik tiduran dengan berbantalkan paha Naruto.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Jangan Cuma 'Hn'!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Huh, sudahlah! Ano.. Sepertinya anak-anak di sekolah sudah tahu kalau kita pacaran," wajah tan Naruto merona saat mengatakan 'kita pacaran'.

"Lalu?"

"Kita dijadikan gosip oleh mereka,"

"Oh,"

"Dan sepertinya aku jadi dibenci anak-anak perempuan," Naruto cemberut, sebal.

"Itu bagus," Sasuke menyerigai sambil menutup matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau jadi tak bisa berselingkuh dengan mereka,"

"Aku bukan peselingkuh, _Bastard_!" Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke yang ada di pahanya.

"Aw, apa-apaan kau, Dobe!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari acara tidurannya lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Naruto.

"Rasakan!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Ck, kau harus dihukum, Dobe," lalu Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto sendiri meraih kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**:S:N:**

Hari ini Naruto pulang sendiri, tidak bersama dengan Sasuke seperti biasanya. Itu karena Sasuke harus pergi les.

Di tengah jalan, Naruto dihadang empat pria bertampang seram. Dua diantaranya adalah anak kembar dan satu anak gendut.

"Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pria yang paling jangkung. Sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" Naruto heran kenapa mereka bisa mengenalnya padahal dia saja tidak kenal mereka.

Si anak kembar langsung menyeret Naruto ke gang sempit yang tak jauh dari situ tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan! " Naruto meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

Saat sudah ada di lorong si anak kembar melepaskan Naruto dan secara tiba-tiba anak yang paling gendut diantara mereka memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto terjatuh dan mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya.

"Arg! Uh, mau apa kalian? Aku tidak mengenal kalian atau punya masalah dengan kalian!"

Si pemimpin tersenyum sinis. "Heh, kau memang tak punya masalah dengan kami. Tapi mereka punya masalah denganmu," si pemimpin menggeser tubuhnya dan Naruto bisa melihat empat orang wanita yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ. Karena lorong cukup gelap, Naruto menyipitkan mata _shappire_nya untuk bisa mengenali wanita itu.

Ternyata mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto di sekolah. Karin dan Sakura bahkan teman sekelasnya sedangkan Tayuya dan Ino dari kelas lain. Saat melihat mereka, Naruto langsung mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Jangan dekati Sasuke, Maho!" Bentak Karin sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Sasuke tidak pantas denganmu, Mahluk menjijikan!" Balas Tayuya sinis

"Benar, Sasuke itu lebih pantas dengan wanita seperti kami, Banci!" Sakura cewek yang pernah sempat ditaksir Naruto ikut menghinanya. Dari lubuk hatinya Naruto benar-benar bersyukur tidak jadian dengan Sakura.

"Kalau masih berani mendekati Sasuke lagi, kau akan mendapat yang lebih parah dari ini!" kali ini Ino yang mengancam. Tatapannya sungguh sangat sinis dan merendahkan.

Si anak gendut kembali akan menendang perut Naruto kalau saja kaki si gendut tidak terlebih dulu ditangkap Naruto. Lalu dia memelintir kaki si gendut dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Membuat anak-anak yang ada didepannya mundur untuk menghindar dari tubuh si gendut yang terjerebab.

"Kalian salah menilaiku," ucap Naruto dingin.

Lalu menyerang para preman.

**:S:N:**

Hanya perlu sepuluh menit untuk mengalahkan para preman itu. Bahkan Naruto –entah bagaimana caranya- berhasil mengikat keempat perempuan teman sekolahnya itu dipalang yang ada di gang bahkan MENELANJANGI mereka!

Kemeja dan rok perempuan penggemar Sasuke itu dilepas hingga mereka hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam saja. Meski bagian penting tubuh mereka masih tertutup tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka takut dan malu. Mereka duduk berjejeran, kedua tangan mereka diikat kebelakang dengan dasi dan mulut mereka disumpal kaus kaki milik mereka sendiri. Airmata ketakutan terus mengucur dari keempat pasang mata yang berbeda warna.

"Kalian bilang aku homo dan menjijikkan?" Naruto menggambil _handphone _berkamera miliknya dari dalam tas.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian lebih menjijikan karena mau merebut pacar orang dengan cara kotor, _Bitch_?" lalu dia membidik satu-persatu wanita yang menggenaskan itu dengan _handphone_ kameranya. Perempuan-perempuan itu memalingkan wajah mereka, tak sudi di foto.

"Sekalipun aku ini homo bahkan seorang uke dalam hubungan kami. Aku ini tetap laki-laki yang lebih kuat dari kalian. Kalian jangan coba-coba cari masalah denganku atau akan menyesal, mengerti?" menunjukan _handphone_ yang menampilkan foto mereka. Mengancam mereka tanpa kata-kata. Lalu pergi dari lorong meninggalkan empat pria yang pingsan dan empat wanita dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

**:S:N:**

Esok hari, di sekolah

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Dobe?" Sasuke yang baru datang tampak terkejut melihat wajah kekasihnya ada beberapa luka memar.

"He.. he.. he.. Ohayo, Teme! Aku diserang orang mabuk kemarin," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Cih, baru ditinggal sehari saja kau langsung luka seperti ini. Lain kali aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian lagi," Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Naruto yang memar.

"Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri, Teme. Biar bagaimana pun aku ini laki-laki!" Naruto tidak terima dianggap lemah.

"Katakan siapa yang melakukannya?" Mata Sasuke memincing tajam.

"Teme!"

"Katakan, Dobe! Akan kubuat orang itu menyesal sudah melukai milikku,"

"Aku sudah menghajar mereka," Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat paham sifat kekasihnya itu. Sasuke bisa berbuat lebih sadis dari yang dia lakukan pada anak-anak itu.

"Tapi aku belum. Katakan siapa?"

"Aku tidak kenal,"

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya,"

Mereka terus bertengkar tanpa menyadari ada dua orang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sedang menatap pasangan sadis itu dengan ketakutan.

**:E:N:D:**

Kenapa Narutonya jadi rada psikopat gitu ya? Padahal Cuma pengen buat uke yang ga terlalu _girly_

Jangan pernah ngeremehin seorang uke atau lekong atau banci! Karena secantik dan sefeminim apapun mereka, mereka tetep laki!

Preman yang nyerang Naruto itu si Sakon, Ukon, Jirobou sama kidomaru. Tau mereka kan? Anak buahnya Orochimaru itu loh, tapi berhubung Naruto ga kenal mereka jadi ga di tulis namanya.

See you next fic


End file.
